in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Rampage of the Retro Rebels
Plot Starcade has had enough of Re-Peat Boss' constant plans to destroy the Locked Room gang, so she calls on the Retro Rebels to confront the villain once and for all. Re-Peat Boss may have his robots, but even those might not be enough to stop Starcade and her Retro Rebels. Villains, you must get that gamer girl and her group of grotesque gangsters! Cast * Starcade (Boss) * The Retro Rebels ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Re-Peat Boss * Captain Blowhole * Electra * Blade * Necrola * Infinite Story It's a sunny day in Echo Creek, and everyone is doing their daily activities happily and merrily. Well, except for our despised moss villain Re-Peat Boss who has been defeated recently yet again. * Re-Peat Boss: Curse those fools! I have been defeated once again! Well, no matter, this new robot may take weeks or even months to complete, but once it's complete, it's Doomsday for them all! *runs out of bolts and screws* ''Dang it, I'm out of bolts and nuts! I need to get to the hardware store to get more, let me just put on this trusty disguise. ''Re-Peat Boss goes to his closet of costumes, but before he can put on a costume, someone familiar shows up. It's Starcade! * Re-Peat Boss: Who's there? * Starcade: Hey there, Re-Peat Boss. So I see you're still trying to come up with plans to defeat us? * Re-Peat Boss: That's none of your business! * Starcade: Well, it is now. And I'm here to put an end to your days of villainy. * Re-Peat Boss: Do you think you stand a chance against me alone? * Starcade: I'd never beat anyone that way. In fact, I brought a surprise for you. Say hello to my little friends! * Re-Peat Boss: Did you just say "friends"? All of a sudden, the ceiling crashes and Starcade's team of Retro Rebels appears. * Test Subject Blue: So this is the Re-Peat Boss you've been telling us about? * Starcade: Yes, Blue. We're stopping him once and for all. * Re-Peat Boss: This is crazy! What is going on in here? * Pink Angel: Stand down, you puny monster! * Re-Peat Boss: Hey! * Fat Cat: MEOW! * Owl: Oh, Fat Cat hates you too. * Hot Air: Me too. * Viking: Let's get him! The Retro Rebels march closer towards a defenseless Re-Peat Boss. * Re-Peat Boss: No, stop! You can't do this! I'm too young to die! * Starcade: We didn't say anything about killing you. We just wanted to stop you from constantly messing with us, the Locked Room gang. * Re-Peat Boss: What?! (This is not good, I need help!) Re-Peat Boss presses a red button, sending a distress signal to the other villains. Test Subject Blue then tosses Re-Peat Boss high in the air with his prototype suit's super strength, before Viking clobbers Re-Peat Boss into an open freezing tank from An Unpeasant Surprise. Fat Cat closes the freezing tank, and Owl activates the freezing tank. * Re-Peat Boss: Gah, not again! * Starcade: We got you now! * Re-Peat Boss: You think it's all over for me? Hah, you're too late on that! The other villains are coming, I'm sure they'll help! Re-Peat Boss becomes frozen seconds later. * Starcade: Quick, turn off the distress signal! Owl flies to the button, presses it again and deactivates the distress signal. * Owl: Close one. * Test Subject Blue: What's next? * Starcade: Let's get rid of all of his blueprints first. Next...*gives orders to the Retro Rebels* * Test Subject Blue: Yes, Starcade. We shall get started right away. The Retro Rebels get to work in destroying Re-Peat Boss' works. Meanwhile, in Captain Blowhole's underwater base, Captain Blowhole receives the distress signal. * Captain Blowhole: Someone's in trouble, and it's Re-Peat Boss? This is serious, I must get to his lair at once! Minutes later, Captain Blowhole and his electric dolphins are on their way to Re-Peat Boss's base. On their way, they encounter Electra & Blade. * Electra: Let me guess, you're coming to help Re-Peat Boss too?'' '' * Captain Blowhole: Yes. I don't exactly know what's happening, but I have to help a fellow villain. * Blade: We're heading to his lair too! The villains arrive outside Re-Peat Boss's lair. * Captain Blowhole: I wonder what happened. Huh? *''finds a streak of purple hair outside Re-Peat Boss's lair door* How did that get here? * Blade: Purple hair... I think I've seen that before... * Electra: I'd have to make a DNA test to confirm it, but I think it's the girl who tried to hack into Fake Fork's Fortress. Her name is Starcade. * Captain Blowhole: Yes, I remember that annoying hacker! How did she even get into the lair though? * Blade: Maybe this lair isn't as well defended as Fake Fork's Fortress was? * Electra: Whatever happened, we'll have to stop her, and fast. * Infinite: Even though she broke in, I'm not worried. Where you guys see fear, I see ''opportunity. * Necrola: What do you mean? * Infinite: Starcade is in our territory now. We have the opportunity to send everyone here against her. * Captain Blowhole: Let's see how formidable she truly is. Captain Blowhole calls out on two electric dolphins to enter the lair. Seconds later, the villains see the dolphins flying in the air. *Infinite: Hmm... Looks like we need some more forces here. *Necrola: When should we ourselves butt in? *Captain Blowhole: Let's go in together! *Blade: Got it! Let's cut that Starcade down to size! *Captain Blowhole: Let's take her down! The villains enter Re-Peat Boss's lair, only to be stopped by Test Subject Blue. * Test Subject Blue: Halt! Who goes there? * Electra: *looks at Test Subject Blue directly to the eyes, with an intimidating expression* Who wants to know? * Test Subject Blue: Clear the area, lackeys. This is out of bounds to bad guys like you! * Blade: You're telling us to leave? I guess you have no idea who we are! * Electra: Yeah. I think it's time we show this guy what we can do. * Blade: Yeah, time to cut him down into size! * Test Subject Blue: Any enemy of Starcade is an enemy of the Retro Rebels. Prepare to be enzyme'd! Test Subject Blue fires proton bullets at a rapid rate from his proton cannon at the villains. Electra creates an electric forcefield, protecting the villains from the proton bullets. * Electra: You're no match for my superior intellect! Blade, show him what you've got! * Blade: My pleasure! Blade shoots several cutting blades at Test Subject Blue, who easily swats them away with his prototype suit. * Test Subject Blue: C'mon, can't you do any better than that? * Electra: Want somethin better! Electra creates an electric shockwave, that heavily damages everything in it's way. * Test Subject Blue: Electricity is useless against my armor, it's made of metal! Don't you know metals conduct electricity, dear Electra? *runs towards Electra and rams her with his prototype suit* Electra dodges the attack quickly, while Blade continues shooting cutting blades at Test Subject Blue. * Blade: I think we might need some help. * Captain Blowhole: I shall help! Leave this foul beast to me! Captain Blowhole draws his sword and slashes Test Subject Blue with it. Test Subject Blue takes minor damage. * Test Subject Blue: Seriously? I thought you guys are more formidable than that! * Electra: Wait a moment, his armor is made of metal. *makes an evil grin* * Blade: What are you planning? * Electra: Just watch this. Electra takes out a giant magnet. * Test Subject Blue: Wait a minute, where did you get one of those? * Electra: From my lab, of course. Now watch the power of magnetism in action! The giant magnet attracts Test Subject Blue to it due to his metal armor. As much as he tries to move away from the magnet, the magnetic attraction is too strong. Test Subject Blue tries to fire proton bullets at the magnet, but Captain Blowhole deflects the bullets away from the magnet with his sword. He is eventually stuck to the magnet. * Test Subject Blue: I...I'm stuck again! First by ice, now by a magnet! How is this possible?! * Electra: Poor luck, pal. Now if you excuse us, we've got work to do. * Blade: Well, it was SLICE to meet you, but we've gotta go! * Test Subject Blue: You've only seen the first of us! We've got more headed your way. * Captain Blowhole: This should be easy! Those Retro Rebels are going down! However, just after Captain Blowhole finishes saying that, he gets clobbered hard in the head. It was Viking and his trusty battle hammer. * Viking: Argh! Take that, you arrogant air-breather! * Electra: Uh, you breathe air too, you blockhead. * Blade: Yeah, cut it out! * Viking: Never! How about I hammer it out? Viking clobbers Blade with his battle hammer. * Blade: Ouch... Don't be so harsh... * Electra: That's it, I'm not going to allow you to attack my co-workers like that. Electra shoots electric blasts at Viking, who absorbs them with his armor and hammer. * Viking: You're no match for a true warrior like me! Feel the force of my hammer! Viking creates an earthquake with his battle hammer, knocking back the villains. * Electra: So, you're going brute strength on us? This calls for some smart fighting! * Blade: How do we do that, though? * Electra: I just have to study him a bit before finding a weakness to exploit. * Blade: What do we do until that? * Electra: Hit him, and don't let him hit you. * Blade: Uh... ok? Blade tosses several cutting blades at Viking, which he swats them away with his battle hammer. Viking then performs a combo attack on Blade. * Viking: You can't defeat the almighty viking! * Blade: Aah! * Electra: Captain Blowhole, do you plan to help us? We've been doing most of the work here. * Viking: Him? I took care of him earlier, don't you remember? * Captain Blowhole: I don't think you did! Captain Blowhole appears from behind Viking and electrocutes him. Viking shakes as he gets electrocuted for a few seconds, before getting up to his feet again. * Captain Blowhole: Electricity. That's it, we need more electricity! * Electra: You've got the right girl for the job, Captain. Electra shoots a powerful electrobolt at Viking, electrocuting him even more than last time. Captain Blowhole electrocutes Viking simultaneously as well, until at last Viking collapses. * Viking: I...am...not...done! We...shall...meet...zzzt...again! *''faints*'' * Captain Blowhole: We took care of that oldie pretty good, huh guys? * Electra: Sure did! * Blade: That'll cut him down to size! Let's move on! * Captain Blowhole: Who's next? All of a sudden, a love arrow hits Captain Blowhole. Out comes Pink Angel. * Blade. Whoa, now that's good aim... * Electra: Another Retro Rebel, I assume? * Pink Angel: You've harmed two of my friends, so I decided to "trade" with one of yours. * Captain Blowhole: *in a trance* Obey Pink Angel. Obey Pink Angel... * ???: 'Man, you guys are really pathetic, are you not? Hypnosis- oldest trick in the book that never works! * Pink Angel: Who's there? ''*prepares to fire an arrow at ???* ??? creates a shield, reflecting the arrow back. * 'Galaximus: '''I am- the mighty Galaximus. Let that name sink into your subconscious- like a stab to your heart with never-ending pain. And fear my name, for I am your biggest nightmare, one that you cannot outrun, no matter how fast you sprint. Are you brave enough to confront me, for you stare your untimely demise right in the face? If that's the case, then step forth! * Pink Angel: I don't fear no big monster like you. Have a stab at your heart! ''Pink Angel fires a lightning arrow at Galaximus, even piercing through her shield. * 'Galaximus: '''Grgh! ''*she floats around and fires a huge beam of ink at Pink Angel.* * Pink Angel: *flies out of its way and prepares to fire another love arrow* ''You're going to join me, just like that dolphin captain! ''Pink Angel points to Captain Blowhole, who is under the love arrow effects, rushing towards Galaximus with his sword in his hand. * Pink Angel: So, any last words, goddess? * 'Galaximus: '''Yeah- I WON'T ATTEND YOUR FUNERAL! ''*She uses her giant foot to kick Pink Angel back.* * Pink Angel: *staggers for a bit before coming back on its feet* ''Very well, perhaps you should be the first one to have your funeral! ''Pink Angel switches its love arrow to a bomb arrow, and fires it at Galaximus. * 'Galaximus: '''AHA! ''*she dodged out of the way, and fires at Pink Angel.* * Pink Angel: Huh? Pink Angel gets smothered in ink, and eventually collapses onto the ground due to the ink restricting its flight capabilities. * Pink Angel: Mind you, Starcade isn't that easy to give up! She's sending out more Retro Rebels, expect one hell of a time coming your way! *crawls away* * Captain Blowhole: *gets over the love effects* ''What, what happened? What is going on? * '''Galaximus: '''That accursed angel shot you with a arrow. * Captain Blowhole: I see. Wait, how did you end up here? ''Next up, it's Licorice and Smokey Bacon, the ice cream duo. * Captain Blowhole: Ice creams? Starcade's gotta be joking, right? * '''Galaximus: Ice cream? Yummy! I can just eat them, and boom! We win! * Licorice: You guys are downers! Weak! Pathetic! * Smokey Bacon: We're known for giving the cold shoulders, so want some? * Captain Blowhole: Sure, what's the worst that could happen? Licorice and Smokey Bacon freeze Captain Blowhole until he becomes similar to a dolphin ice sculpture. * Galaximus: Hands off my friends! *she charges at them both.* * Licorice: *sarcastically* ''Oh no. Whatever will we do? * Smokey Bacon: I got an idea! ''Smokey Bacon makes an ice trail on the floor, causing Galaximus to slip and fall as she charges forward. * Galaximus: 'Waugh! You little- * Smokey Bacon: And now for the final part, the ice cold treat. ''Smokey Bacon huffs and puffs, and blows Galaximus with ice cold breath. Galaximus starts to freeze. * 'Galaximus: '''NOOOO- ''*She cannot finish in time.* * Licorice: Did we really do it? * Smokey Bacon: I mean, Starcade would be proud that we've dealt with the most vicious villain ever. I can't wait to have a look on her face once she hears the great news. * '???: '''Oh no you don't! ''*dark energy is fired at the two of them* Time to melt! * Smokey Bacon: Who was that? * Licorice: I don't like whoever said that. * '???: '''Just call me Godellia. Edgellie Godellia. Surrender your wretched deeds now, and I won’t suck you into everlasting darkness. * Licorice: You're the one who's wretched! ''Meanwhile... *'''Necrola: Hrm... They seem to be doing well enough, but... *'Infinite': What? *'Necrola': ...Suppose we should help them out a little? *'Infinite': *Adjusts his mask* Alright. Been a while since I tortured a hero a good one. Infinite and Necrola enter the room. *'Infinite': Take this! *Shoots a laser at Smokey Bacon* *Licorice: There's more of you? *Smokey Bacon: Either way, none of you stands a chance against my ice breath! Licorice and Smokey Bacon breathe ice at Infinite and Necrola. Electra creates an electric forcefield, that protects them from the ice breath. Then Blade shoots cutting blades at Smokey Bacon. * Smokey Bacon: *takes minimal damage* ''Your pathetic weapons are useless against us ice-cream scoops, unless you can use heat against us, which you can't! * Licorice: Shut up, Smokey Bacon! * Blade: Wait, so your weakness is heat? * Licorice: ''*sarcastically* ''Thanks a lot, Smokey Bacon! * Electra: Makes sense. We need to create heat to destroy these troublesome foes. * Smokey Bacon: Not if we destroy you first! ''*shoots ice waves at Electra* Electra's electric forcefield absorbs most of the ice waves, but Electra still takes some damage. * Electra: There's gotta be a way to generate heat. * Licorice: You'll never be able to exploit our weakness! Licorice charges up and fires a freezing beam at Electra. She gets hit, and freezes. * Blade: No! Electra! What am I going to do now? * Licorice: You're next, Blade! * Smokey Bacon: We've frozen Captain Blowhole, Galaximus and Electra. What are you going to do about it, boy? * Blade: You can freeze Captain Blowhole, and Galaximus. But you can't freeze Electra! She's my best friend! Blade gets furious, and he even turns red. Then he shoots more cutting blades, but this time the cutting blades are on fire! * Blade: I'll slice you apart for what you've done to Electra! * Licorice: Smokey, look what you've done! Licorice and Smokey Bacon melt into ice-cream puddles. * Smokey Bacon: No, not again! * Licorice: You won, Blade, but only because of Electra! We shall return! Licorice and Smokey Bacon slither away in their puddle forms. * Blade: Wait, how do I unfreeze Electra? And the other villains as well, I think that's important too.. * Smokey Bacon: With hea... * Licorice: Just go already! Licorice and Smokey Bacon disappear from sight. * Blade: Hm... I think he was going to say heat... but I only heat up when I burst with anger. There's gotta be another way to create heat. Suddenly, Fat Cat and Owl emerge next. * Owl: So you're the one who melted my friends? That's terrible! * Blade: Well, they froze Electra! Oh, and the other villains too. * Owl: I don't care, you'll pay for that! * Fat Cat: *meows* * Owl: Fat Cat here agrees with me. Prepare yourselves, as we dish it out and make you perish! Owl feeds Fat Cat his lasers. Fat Cat then converts Owl's lasers into food, charges up and burps out a mega laser at Blade. * Blade: Aah! *falls back* Time to cut you guys down into size! Blade throws several cutting blades at Owl and Fat Cat. Owl dodges them easily, while helping Fat Cat dodge them as well. As Fat Cat is still firing his mega laser at that time, he accidentally thaws the frozen victims. * Captain Blowhole: First getting hit by a love arrow, next getting frozen! How can this get any worse? * Electra: What's going on? * Blade: An owl and a fat cat are attacking us! * Electra: *looks at Owl and Fat Cat* Wow, if I couldn't see those two, I probably wouldn't have believed you. * Blade: What do we do? * Electra: Time to give them a shocking experience! Electra creates a powerful electric wave, that electrocutes both Owl and Fat Cat, damaging them heavily. * Captain Blowhole: Let's electrocute them! *fires electric water at Owl and Fat Cat* * Owl: Time for a laser showdown! Owl spins around and fires laser bullets from his eyes everywhere in the room, while holding and spinning Fat Cat around as he fires another mega laser. * Owl: You'll never win! * Electra: You've got that backwards, bird brain! Electra creates an electric forcefield, which absorbs the lasers shot at it, while Blade throws his cutting blades in an erratic pattern. Owl loses some feathers due to Blade's cutting blades, and fires back at Blade. * Owl: You do realise bird brains are big, right? * Captain Blowhole: Dolphin brains are much bigger! Captain Blowhole deflects Fat Cat's mega laser, back at both Owl and Fat Cat. The two animals take some damage, now separate from each other. * Owl: So this is your comeback line? That's bad, just like how you're gonna have a bad time! Owl fires more lasers at Captain Blowhole, who has trouble deflecting them. However, Electra creates an electric forcefield, protecting him from the lasers. * Electra: That's all you can come up with? * Blade: Time to cut your act, Owl! Blade continues shooting cutting blades at Owl and Fat Cat. Captain Blowhole uses this opportunity to electrocute both Owl and Fat Cat, preventing them from attacking further, causing them to be defeated by Blade's cutting blades. * Blade: It was "slice" to meet you guys, but your act has been "cut" apart! * Owl: Mind you, Starcade's coming up with a plan so great that she'll practically be able to take your "knives" away in seconds! We'll be back! Come on, Fat Cat! Owl helps up Fat Cat, and the two fly away. * Electra: Well, that's it for those two. Let's move on! The villains are then caught by surprise as bombs are seen raining on them. * Captain Blowhole: What the heck? * Blade: What's this!? * Electra: No idea, but those bombs give me a bad feeling about this. A hot air balloon makes its descent. It's Hot Air. * Hot Air: You must be the villains Starcade has been telling us about. Your lives are mine! * Infinite: Think again. *Teleports behind Hot Air and kicks him* Hot Air ascends again just in time, before throwing more bombs at the villains. * Blade: Wait, a hot air balloon? *evil smile* * Electra: Oh, I know what you're up to, Blade. * Captain Blowhole: Throw it! * Hot Air: I'm not letting another blade deflate my balloon just like that. Go ahead and try it. Blade tosses several cutting blades at Hot Air's balloon, which surprisingly bounces off the balloon. * Hot Air: My balloon isn't going to be that easy to pop this time! *'Necrola': Your special strategy is a balloon? This is truly the bottom of the barrel now. Get him! *Summons two flying Killer Robots after Hot Air* *Hot Air: Oh yeah? Have at you! Hot Air throws a boomerfan (boomerang fan) that slices through the killer robots. Blade throws another cutting blade, and it crashes into the boomerfan, with both weapons bouncing off of each other. Hot Air catches the boomerfan and ascends the hot air balloon even higher. * Hot Air: And now, the grand finale! Hot Air throws a cluster of bombs at the villains, while throwing his boomerfan at the same time. * Electra: Yikes! Electra creates an electric forcefield, protecting the villains from the damage. * Captain Blowhole: Someone launch me upwards! I'll take care of that blue-brain! * Electra: Got it, Captain. Electra charges up her energy, and shoots Captain Blowhole upwards with an electric blast. Captain Blowhole catches the basket, catching Hot Air by surprise. * Captain Blowhole: You're finished, shrimpy! *draws his sword* * Hot Air: Let's put my sword skills to the test! *draws his sword too* Captain Blowhole and Hot Air have a sword duel. Electra and Blade watch from below. * Electra: Let us know if you need help up there. * Hot Air: You call yourself a swordfighter? Even Captain Red Shell was better than you! Hot Air swings his sword at Captain Blowhole, causing him to fall from Hot Air's hot air balloon. * Electra: That's my call. Electra charges an electric blast to launch herself up to the hot air balloon. Then she shoots several electric waves at Hot Air, while Blade is below, with a matress to catch Captain Blowhole. * Captain Blowhole: Thank you, Blade. * Blade: No problem. I still have no idea why there was a matress randomly placed in this room, though. * Captain Blowhole: Maybe it's some of Re-Peat Boss's used stuff? * Hot Air: *deflects the electric waves with his sword* ''So, you're the Electra Starcade told me about? That kill is going to be mine! ''Hot Air throws his boomerfan again at Electra. Electra dodges it quickly. * Electra: Oh, so you've heard about me? Nice to know. Let's get to business now. Electra shoots powerful electric blasts at Hot Air, while dodging any attack he tries on her. * Hot Air: No use dodging, only dying! *throws bombs and boomerfans at Electra at great speed, while moving his balloon around* * Captain Blowhole: How are we going to pop his balloon? * Hot Air: You can't, that's how! Infinite appears behind Hot Air and shoots a laser at his hot air balloon. Hot Air is taken by surprise as his hot air balloon starts to fly about uncontrollably, which is revealed that the laser has popped it. * Hot Air: The Retro Rebels will never be defeated by the likes of you, you hear me? NEVER! * Captain Blowhole: Well, that takes care of him. * Infinite: It was nothing. *Adjusts his mash* * Electra: *jumps off of the hot air balloon, and lands on the matress* Thanks Blade. * Blade: No problem Electra. * Electra: So, who's next? Someone appears from behind Electra and takes her out, before appearing again in front of the villains. It's Warlock! * Blade: What have you done to Electra!? *turns red and starts igniting* * Warlock: The same thing you guys did to the other Retro Rebels. Now go ahead and fight me. * Infinite: More heroes to crush. Excellent... * Blade: I'll cut you down into pieces! And then I'll cut you even more, until you cease to exist! Blade throws cutting blades on fire at Warlock. Warlock teleports himself out of the way. * Warlock: You shall cease to exist. Now stay here and let me obtain your negative energy. Warlock takes advantage of Blade's anger and steals his negative energy, making him more powerful than before. * Warlock: I obtain powers from negative emotions. Thanks to you, I'm stronger than before. *fires homing magic bullets at the villains* * Blade: Aah! No fair! * Captain Blowhole: So we have to be happy to defeat him? This is going to be hard! But first. Captain Blowhole parries the homing magic bullets with his sword. * Galaximus: 'Uh.... how do I- be happy? ''*she tries her hardest to smile.* * Captain Blowhole: I was just asking if we should pretend to be happy, but maybe we don't really have to exploit it. We'll just have to outsmart him. * '''Infinite: I'm happy that I can annihilate another worthless hero. Heh. * Blade: He attacked Electra. How can I be happy? * Captain Blowhole: Let's outsmart him. That skull-head only moves by teleporting! I shall distract him and you shall attack him as he teleports behind me. * Blade: Ok. I'm ready to cut him down to size! * Captain Blowhole: Good. Captain Blowhole lunges towards Warlock, who teleports behind him and bops him in the head with his staff. Blade aims directly at Warlock, and shoots a sharp cutting blade directly at him. The cutting blade hits Warlock by his skull hat, alerting him. He then teleports to Blade and attacks him with his magic. * Warlock: Take that! * Blade: Aah! Captain Blowhole then strikes at Warlock by swinging his sword at him. Warlock takes some damage. * Warlock: This isn't over! You still have plenty of negative energy for me to steal! Let me take that from you! Warlock raises his staff, attempting to steal negative energy from Blade and Captain Blowhole. However, he is suddenly stopped by an electrobolt that electrocutes him. * Blade: Could that be? *''looks back, and sees Electra at a distance''* * Electra: *''with an evil smile''* No one is going to beat me that easily! * Warlock: I can say the same for myself. You're not the only one who can use electricity!*casts a lightning bolt at Electra with his staff* As strong as the lightning bolt seemed, it did nothing to Electra. * Electra: *''does an evil laugh''* You actually thought that would hurt me? Electricity is a part of me, it can't hurt me. Unlike you! *''shoots powerful electric bolts at Warlock while she has an evil smile''* Warlock teleports out of the way. He then casts a void spell to suck Electra into it. * Warlock: I must give credit to the purple gemstone who has helped me learn this new trick. Now then, goodbye to you! As they say, garbage in, garbage out. And you're nothing but a garbage girl! * Blade: I think you're the garbage here, mister! Blade quickly pushes Warlock into the void. * Warlock: Hey, what do you think you're dooooooooo... As Warlock gets sucked into the void which closes shortly after, the villains recover from the attack. * Captain Blowhole: I guess that's the last of the Retro Rebels. * Blade: I'm glad you're ok, Electra. * Electra: It's gonna take much more than that to beat me. You did a nice job there, by the way. * Blade: Uh... thanks. * Captain Blowhole: Well, shall we go get that game girl? * Electra: I guess we'll just have to keep moving on until we find her. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us coming at her, and realizes what we've done to her teammates! * Captain Blowhole: Me too. Let's go! The villains move further into Re-Peat Boss's lair, where they also discover Re-Peat Boss frozen in his freezing tank. * Captain Blowhole: Yikes. * Electra: We'd better free him first. * Captain Blowhole: Stand back. Captain Blowhole draws his sword, and breaks the freezing tank, freeing Re-Peat Boss. * Re-Peat Boss: What the? What's going on, what are you doing here? * Electra: We're saving you from the Retro Rebels. * Blade: Yeah, we had to take on many of them, but now only Starcade's left! Starcade emerges in front of the villains. * Starcade: You think so? You're out of luck. *smiles* * Blade: Uh, so, you're not the only enemy left? Starcade presses a button, revealing some of Re-Peat Boss's animatronic robots - a spider robot, an eagle robot, a squid robot, a bear robot and a dragon robot. * Captain Blowhole: Woah! * Re-Peat Boss: Hey, those are my robots! * Blade: That's cheating! * Electra: I guess we'll have to beat those robots too. * Starcade: Only villains cheat, and I'm not one. With a simple change of code, these robots are now under my command! The five robots march towards the villains. * Blade: Yeah, that's cheating. * Re-Peat Boss: Oh no. * Electra: We've got to make it past the robots it we want to get to that annoying Starcade. * Starcade: Get them! We must put an end to villainy! The spider robot attacks the villains first, by firing poison darts at them from its fangs. * Captain Blowhole: Yikes! That's painful! * Electra: *''creates an electric forcefield to protect the villains* This should do the trick. Blade, do something useful! * Blade: Got it! *''throws cutting blades at the spider robot* * Re-Peat Boss: Hey, wait! Don't destroy my robots!Category:Stories The spider robot then crawls to the forcefield and uses its legs to start drilling into the forcefield. * Captain Blowhole: It's breaking a hole into your forcefield, Electra! * Electra: Well, don't just stand there. Do something guys! * Blade: Uh, ok! *shoots cutting blades at the spider robot* The cutting blades bounce off the spider legs. As the spider robot completes drilling the hole, it then attempts to rip the forcefield apart with brute force. * Captain Blowhole: Take this! *shoots electric water at the spider robot from his blowhole* * Blade: That should cause it a short-circuit! * Electra: How about some more electricity to blow this thing up? *''shoots electric bolts at the spider robot*'' The spider robot pauses for a moment due to the current flowing in from Captain Blowhole's and Electra's attacks. It then fires web projectiles to pin both of them down. * Captain Blowhole: What the? We're stuck! * Re-Peat Boss: That girl's gonna pay big time for messing with my robots! * Blade: Hey, let them go! Blade uses a cutting blade to cut the webs apart, freeing Electra and Captain Blowhole. * Electra: Good job Blade. Now let's show this robot who's boss! * Re-Peat Boss: Well, I'm technically their boss. * Starcade: *through a speaker, to Blade* ''You're not cutting anyone free again! ''The spider robot fires a web projectile at Blade, pinning him to the ground. * Blade: Aah! Cut it out! * Electra: Hey, leave him alone! *''shoots a powerful electric shockwave at the spider robot*'' Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Locked Room Boss Hunt